To Court a Swan
by jdmusiclover
Summary: It's the morning after the season 3 finale. Killian Jones is still basking in the afterglow of his kiss with Emma the previous evening. She's finally opened herself to him. Now he needs to decide how to proceed. What's the best way to court a Swan? Contains spoilers for 4x1 and 4x3.
1. Chapter 1

Killian couldn't keep the wide, delighted smile from his lips as he sat in his booth at Granny's nursing his cup of strong, black coffee. He gazed out the window, enjoying the way the brilliant sunrise painted the morning sky in shades of pink and orange and purple.

It was going to be a bloody beautiful day. Of course, it could be storming like the blazes and he would still say the same. For the first time in three hundred years he was thoroughly, completely, incandescently happy.

Last evening, heaven opened up for him. Last night, after their time travel adventure, his lovely Swan sought _him_ out.

He'd lingered outside Granny's eating establishment, unsure of his welcome, not wishing to intrude on his love's reunification with her family. He'd nursed his ever-present flask, wondering in spite of himself if she'd ever open herself up to him.

And then she was there, pushing her way out the door, scanning the darkened patio. Her eyes lit like a million stars when she caught sight of him, and he thought his heart would burst.

They'd spoken for mere moments before she asked _the_ question, the one he'd avoided for weeks. "How did you do it? How did you get to me?"

He hadn't wanted to tell her, hadn't wanted to burden her with the details. He'd been quite sincere in Neverland; he wanted to win her heart without trickery. He did not wish to make her feel obligated to him. But when his Swan asked him a direct question, when she looked at him like _that_ he couldn't deny her anything. And so he'd told her. He'd told her everything.

"You traded your ship for me?" She asked in wonder, in amazement, and…dare he hope?...in love.

He nodded. "Aye." He steeled himself for the rejection. Steeled himself for her to walk away. Steeled himself for her to shut down and pretend the words had not been spoken.

But she did nothing of the sort.

She did nothing short of bestow upon him the most tender, the most achingly beautiful, the most deliciously shattering kiss of his life. He'd tangled his fingers in her hair, caressed her face, cherished her, attempted to show her with every touch of his fingers and lips and tongue that she was the sun, the moon, the stars, _everything_ to him.

And when she'd pulled away slightly, he waited for her to turn from him, but even then she hadn't. She'd looked up at him with adoring eyes, a tender smile gracing her thoroughly kissed lips.

She was no longer running from him, and it was that very fact that gave him the confidence to lean in and continue their embrace. She met him halfway, and Killian could only wonder why all the angels in the heavens didn't begin to sing.

"One order of pancakes coming up!" the wolf girl said in her customarily perky tone. Ruby leaned down to place a steaming plate before him, and Killian averted his eyes from her blatantly displayed cleavage, the shortness of her skirt, focusing instead on the single red streak in her long, dark hair.

It really was shocking the amount of skin some women in Emma's realm were wont to display. In the past, he'd have had a ready leer and a sizzlingly hot bit of innuendo for the wolf girl, but no more. Now he was in love, and he had no wish to flirt with any but his own beautiful Swan.

"And one bottle of syrup," Ruby continued, placing a small carafe of thick, dark liquid beside the plate. Killian looked up sharply. The waitress's tone fairly reeked of amused smugness.

"What precisely is the meaning of _that_ look, lass?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Her grin widened, and she leaned in companionably. "Oh you've got it bad. You've got it _real_ bad!"

Killian frowned up at her in confusion. "What precisely do I have 'bad'?"

"The hots for Emma."

Killian felt a flush work itself up his neck. He may not be well versed in the parlance of the Land Without Magic, but there was no mistaking the meaning of _that_ phrase.

Killian's obvious embarrassment only served to make Ruby's grin widen. "Oh come on, Hook. I've got eyes! I'd have to be blind to miss the way you look at her. And don't forget I was here last night."

"Aye," he said uncomfortably. "That you were."

"I saw Emma slip away from the party. I saw her come back with you after a few minutes (and when I says with you, I mean _with_ you). I saw how red and swollen your lips were—both of you. If I had to guess, I'd say the two of you'd just had one hell of a tongue wrestling match."

Killian felt the flush crawl up to cover his face, and he reached up to absently scratch behind his ear. "Aye, well…"

Ruby patted his arm. "Just so you know, I'm glad. Emma deserves a little happiness in her life, and you make her happy."

"My thanks, lass," he said, delighted smile gracing his face. It seemed he'd earned Emma's friend's approval. Now he merely needed to get the same from her father and her mother and her lad.

The bell over the door rang, and that very lad walked in, followed by a very miserable looking Regina. The erstwhile Evil Queen turned toward Henry, spoke a few quiet words to him, and then wandered off to a table far in the shadows. Henry looked after her concernedly, shrugged, and then scanned the diner. He caught sight of Killian and immediately veered in his direction.

"Hey Killian!" he said, taking the seat across from the pirate. "Where's Mom this morning?"

"I've yet to see her," Killian said with a shrug. "When you left with Regina last night, your mother opted to spend the night with her parents. How is Regina, faring this morning?"  
A troubled look crossed the lad's face, and he shrugged. "Not real good, I don't think. When Robin Hood left last night with Marian…I don't think I've ever seen her that upset."

Killian gave him a sympathetic look. "I know, lad. It is a precarious situation, and Robin must find a way to navigate through it, but I suspect in the end he'll find his way back to your mother."

"You think so?"

"Aye. True Love always wins out in the end."

Ruby brought Henry a steaming hot chocolate—garnished with cinnamon, of course, and Henry and Killian sat in companionable silence for a time while Killian tucked into his breakfast.

"So I was wondering, Killian," Henry said after a moment. "Do you think you could take me sailing again sometime? That was a lot of fun, and maybe you could teach me more about, you know, navigating and stars and stuff."

A warm feeling of contentment stole over Killian. "I'd like that Henry. I'm at your disposal whenever you choose."

"Maybe we could ask Mom to come along too this time.

Killian couldn't stop the tender smile that over-spread his features. "I'd like nothing better."

Henry gave him a knowing smile. "You like her, don't you?"

"Of course I like her, mate," Killian said, brow furrowed in confusion. "I'd believed that was common knowledge."

"No," Henry said with a smirk, "I mean you liiiiike her. You know. You have feelings for her. You want to spend time with her. You want to kiss her. Stuff like that."

And there was the flush again. It appeared Killian was destined to spend the entire day red as a tomato. He began scratching at that spot behind his ear. "Aye," he said, finally. "I like her. In point of fact, I love her."

Henry nodded. "I figured. She feels the same about you, you know."

"I hope you're right about that, lad."

"I am," Henry said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "She's never looked at anyone the way she looks at you. Not even Walsh and she was thinking about marrying him before she found out he was an evil flying monkey."

Killian grinned. "Good to know I rank higher than an evil flying monkey in Swan's good graces." He sobered. "What about you, lad? Have you objections to my courting your mother?"

Henry shook his head. "You're good for her. You're good for each other. I just want to see mom happy. So how exactly do you plan to 'court' her?"

Killian toyed with his fork, and then shrugged. "I don't know. How does one go about it in this realm of yours?"

"You ask her out on a date," Henry said. "Take her to dinner or a movie or something. Buy her flowers. Treat her well. Clean the dishes. Give her lots of little hugs."

"You seem to know quite a bit about this 'dating' process," Killian said, ruffling the boy's hair.

Henry grinned. "What can I say? I live in a town full of fairy tale true love couples. My grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming. I know romance."

"Well, then, my lad," Killian said, "I shall defer to your expertise on the matter. Once we've finished breakfast, I'll seek out your mother and 'ask her on a date'."

"Awesome!" Henry said. "And don't worry. When you ask her, she's going to freak out…but in a good way!"

_Notes: _

_-I fully intended to write a story inspired by the 4x1 official press release, and its statement that Hook will be concerned that Emma seems to be avoiding him, but I started writing, and fluff happened! I'll probably add a few more chapters to this, so who knows? Maybe the angst (that I promise to resolve!) will show up after all._

_-Up next: Emma walks down the streets of Storybrooke with her parents and her baby brother (wondering why it's so freaking cold!), thinking about her time travel adventure with Killian—and the kiss that followed. Said pirate himself shows up and pulls her aside._


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, Emma," Mary Margaret said, contrite look firmly in place. "I know you didn't get a lot of sleep last night. This little guy just doesn't seem to want to sleep at night, and I don't even know what to do anymore!"

Emma looked down at her baby brother who was currently serenely sleeping in the carriage that his mother was pushing down the main street of Storybrooke. She shrugged. "Try taking him for a walk. Seems to be working like a charm now."

Mary Margaret blew out a frustrated breath. "Getting him to sleep during the day isn't a problem. It's just the night he has issues with."

Emma smiled to herself. "Yeah, I think it's pretty typical for babies this little to have their days and nights mixed up. I remember with Henry…"

She trailed off as she suddenly remembered that those memories weren't real. Mary Margaret stopped and placed a comforting hand on Emma's arm. "Hold on to those memories, the good ones at least. You would have been a wonderful mother to baby Henry, and I value any parenting advice you could give me."

Emma felt the tears tickling the back of her eyes, and she reached over to give her mother a hug. "Thanks mom. And just so you know, I think my little brother's lucky to have you for a mom."

As they continued their walk, the two women retreated into silence. Emma smiled to herself as she contemplated the last twenty-four hours—or was it the last thirty some years? Things got confusing when you threw time travel into the mix.

Regardless, Hook…_no, Killian_…had followed her. She'd fallen through Zelena's portal, and rather than scrambling back to save himself, he'd actually jumped in with her. It was hard to take in.

Or maybe it wasn't. She was finally starting to realize that this man would do _anything _for her. In all her nearly thirty years of life had she ever met anyone with that kind of utter devotion? Certainly not directed toward her.

Her mind flitted over images of beautiful Enchanted Forest scenery, watching her parents meet and fall in love, being "Princess Leia", dancing with her own "Prince Charles" at her first royal ball, the ridiculously tight clothing Enchanted Forest women were forced to wear (although she would be lying if she didn't acknowledge the satisfaction she felt at the hungry, appreciative look her back-in-time attire placed in Killian's eyes.)

Thinking about "appreciative, hungry" looks, Emma's mind naturally flitted to a certain incident where she attempted to keep a thirty-years-younger Hook "occupied" by allowing him to take her back to his ship for a "nightcap." Despite the uncharacteristically _freezing_ temperatures this morning, Emma felt like fanning herself. He might have been very little like her Killian (When exactly had she started thinking of him as "hers"?), but one thing remained the same. That man could _kiss_! Despite a sneaking feeling of disloyalty, Emma felt herself wishing Killian had waited a few more minutes before punching himself out.

Just as well, though. As hot as that kiss was, another couple minutes, and the _Jolly_ probably would have gone up in flames.

The _Jolly Roger_! Killian had given up his ship, his _home_ for her! How could she even take that kind of sacrifice in?

Last night when she was hanging out with her family and he was not around, she realized she _missed _him. He was such a part of her life that a celebration without him just seemed wrong.

She'd found him sitting alone outside, flask in hand, faraway look in his eyes. It hurt her; it actually physically hurt her to see how much of a lost boy he really was under all that pirate swagger. It was in that very moment that she made a decision. She was done running—not just from Storybrooke, not just from her family, but from him and from the obvious devotion he felt toward her.

She didn't know the half of it. When he'd confessed to her that he'd given up his ship for even the _possibility_ of getting back to her…well, _overwhelmed_ was far too mild a word for her state of being. Her walls finally, completely tumbled down and she leaned over to thank him in the best way she could think of.

"Hello? Earth to Emma." Emma blinked as her mother waved a hand in front of her face. "I think I lost you. What exactly are you thinking about so intently?"

Emma shot a quick glance at her dad and Henry who were engaged in an animated conversation several yards in front of them. She leaned in conspiratorially toward her mother. "I kissed him."

"What?"

"I _kissed_ him."

"Who? Hook?"

"Yeah."

"You mean during your back in time adventure?"

"No…I mean, yeah, but it wasn't him…well, it was, but…" she raised her hands helplessly. "Never mind that now. I was talking about last night. At Granny's."

"When you went off looking for him," Mary Margaret stated, a knowing gleam in her eye.

"Yeah." Emma couldn't stop the soft smile that transformed her entire face.

"Did it mean anything?" Mary Margaret asked, knowing smile still firmly in place.

Emma dropped her gaze. "Yeah. I kind of think it did."

Mary Margaret stopped again and wrapped her arms around Emma. Emma returned her hug.

"I'm glad, Emma," Mary Margaret said after a moment. "You deserve a chance to be happy, and love is _so _worth it!"

The two women began walking again. "Not that I'm complaining, Mom, but I'm a little surprised at your reaction."

"Why's that?"

Emma shrugged. "You've never really seemed to be a huge Killian fan."

"Maybe not," Mary Margaret said, patting Emma's arm, "but I'm a huge _you_ fan, and he obviously makes you happy."

It was true. He did.

"I am a little curious about something though," Mary Margaret said, teasing gleam in her eye.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"What was all that about kissing him but not kissing him back in the Enchanted Forest?"

Emma blushed. "Well, we had to get onto the _Jolly Roger_ undetected, so it was kind of my job to keep him occupied."

"So you kissed him."

"Well, I got him drunk first, but yeah," Emma shrugged. "It worked. Past Hook certainly wasn't focused on who else might be on his ship."

Mary Margaret laughed. "I'd just bet. So is there anything to that lady's man reputation he had? Was he a good kisser?"

Emma was stopped from answering by a gentle hand on her arm. She turned to look, and felt her face turn bright red. _Killian_. It was Killian who was trying to get her attention.

Just how much had he heard?

His face was the picture of innocence.

"Yeah? Did you need something?" she asked in a voice far harsher than she'd intended.

One dark eyebrow quirked up. "I merely wished to have a word with you, Swan, if it meets with your approval."

"Yeah," Emma said, looking away. "Yeah, I could do that."

"Your Majesty," Killian said, sketching a mocking bow in Snow White's direction. "If I might steal your daughter away for a time…?"

"Go ahead, Killian," Snow said with an indulgent grin. "Looks like Neal's waking up anyway, and he's going to be ready for his next feeding any minute."

Killian gestured in the opposite direction, and Emma fell into step beside him. A moment later, she felt him reach for her hand, lacing their fingers. Her heart turned over. It was such a simple gesture, so small and innocent, but it felt _right._ She glanced up at him and smiled tenderly. He returned the gesture.

They walked in silence for a time until Killian stopped them on an out-of-the way sidewalk. He turned toward her.

"And how are you this morning, love?"

She smiled. "Not bad. A little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

His grin turned sinful and he toyed with one of her belt loops. "Ah, I see," he said. "Mind filled with thoughts of a certain pirate, I'd wager? Perhaps reliving our little dalliances? "

She grinned back, stepping closer to him almost unconsciously. It was like they were magnets, irresistibly drawn to each other whenever they were in the same vicinity. "Feeling pretty confident in yourself, aren't you, pirate?"

He leaned down and winked flirtatiously. It did nothing to her. Nope. Nothing at all. It didn't make the butterflies go absolutely _crazy_ in her stomach. Absolutely not. "After what you were discussing with your mother," he said in a voice that had gone low and gravelly, "I would say I'm justified in my confidence."

Emma groaned, feeling her face flame again. "You heard that?" she squeaked, covering her face with her hands.

"Aye," he said, gently prying her hands away and grinning at her, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well," she said defensively, "it wasn't _you_ who kept me up last night anyway. It was another guy altogether."

His eyebrows shot up, a look of alarm covering his handsome face. "Pardon? Another man?"

She laughed, taking pity on him. "Relax, Killian. It was my baby brother. He seems to think the night is the appropriate time to be awake. And cry. A lot."

He leaned toward her again, cocky grin back in place. "He's quick to offer his opinions. Loudly. Must take after his sister, darling."

She smacked him playfully. He laughed, catching her hand into his own and bringing it to his mouth. The touch of Killian's warm, firm lips on her palm nearly made her whimper.

Killian cupped her cheek and leaned slowly forward, his intent clear. A warm wave of love and longing washed over Emma, and she let her eyes drift closed, her hand reaching up to tangle in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. She tugged him forward, heart pounding, breath hitching as she anticipated the magic of his kiss.

"Help!" Leroy shouted in clear and absolute panic. "It's a disaster! There's a monster loose in town! Move it sister, it'll be here any second!"

Emma sighed loudly and stepped back just as Leroy rounded the corner toward them.

"Shall you kill him or shall I, love?" Killian asked under his breath.

Emma grimaced, mentally steeling herself for whatever "mythical" monster they were about to face now. "What is _up_ with this town? It's only been ten hours since the last crisis! Can't the savior _ever_ get a day off?"

From the look on Leroy's face as he sprinted toward them, the answer seemed to be an absolute, and complete _no._

_Notes:_

_-I decided to give Mary Margaret a second chance at the whole "I kissed him. I kissed Hook!" conversation. Personally, I felt she handled her first one pretty poorly._

_-The rest of the scene was more or less based on filming pictures and other spoilers for 4x1. Poor Killian and Emma, interrupted at the worst possible moments! It's kind of my head canon that this will go on a lot in the early part of season 4 until finally they've had enough and they just haul off and go at each other._

_-Up next: Killian, Emma, David and the dwarfs have to deal with a very bad tempered, very large and very alive snowman. I think I'll take a short break from the fluff for a little action and drama._


	3. Chapter 3

Killian heard a rumbling like the sound of an avalanche picking up steam down a hill. As one, he and Emma turned to face the approaching threat. He drew his sword as Swan took aim with her gun. What manner of creature was Storybrooke to be subjected to now?

The unnatural cold picked up in intensity as the ground began to shake. Clearly this creature, whatever it was, was bloody enormous!

And then, all at once it was there. Killian saw Emma's eyes grow large, and heard her curse softly under her breath. As Killian looked up at what seemed to be miles and miles of frozen _something_, he couldn't deny that his lady's reaction was warranted.

"Well, that's a new one," he muttered as the largest, angriest and most distinctly _alive_ snowman he'd ever seen lumbered its way down the main street of Storybrooke.

The creature roared, picked up an automobile with as much ease as if it were a feather and hurled it at a pair of unsuspecting town folk sharing a hitherto pleasant breakfast on the patio of Granny's.

"My Miata!" one of the dwarfs, _Doc, wasn't it?_, lamented as he joined the throng of panicked people who had begun to flee for their lives.

"Emma! What's going on?" Charming yelled as he ran forward to his daughter's side.

"Looks like we're under attack. Again," Emma tossed over her shoulder as she cocked her weapon and put a bead on the creature's head.

"What do we do?" Charming asked, pulling his sword.

"Stop it," Emma answered grimly, pulling the trigger.

The bullet went through the creature's head and then continued on, planting itself in the roof of the local dress shop. The creature looked completely unfazed.

"Any idea how to do that, Love?" Killian asked as Emma holstered her ineffectual weapon.

"Not a clue."

The monster roared and hurled one of Granny's tables through the storefront of the Crocodile's pawn shop.

"Well, we've gotta do something before he destroys the whole town!" Charming yelled overt the screams of town folk running hither and yon through the streets.

A look of resolve planted itself on Emma's face. Dread pooled in Killian's stomach. He'd seen that look before. That was the look she got just before she did something dangerous.

"Swan,' he breathed, drawing out the single syllable. "What are you doing?"

"Either something brave or stupid as hell. You guys might want to start running."

Killian's jaw dropped as she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply. "Hey, Frosty! Over here!"

The snow beast froze, gently set the car he had grabbed back on the ground, and turned to peer at them. Obviously disliking what he saw, he roared, an icy blast buffeting Killian's face, forming ice crystals on his beard.

"Don't just stand there!" Charming shouted. "Run!"

Killian only waited long enough to be sure his lady heeded her father's command before taking to his legs.

"_That_ was your brilliant plan, love? Render the beast so enraged with us that he wishes to kill us?"

"In a word, yes," she answered breathlessly. They were in an all-out sprint now. "Gotta get him somewhere he won't be able to do much damage."

"The woods!" Charming tossed from his place at the front of the pack.

"Sounds good," Emma wheezed.

"Aye, but what are we to do with him when we've reached the forest?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

They ran steadily at their break-neck speed for ten minutes, and Killian's lungs began to scream. How much longer could he keep up this pace? Why the hell hadn't he discarded his bloody great coat? The bugger weighed fifty pounds if it weighed an ounce! He had to distract himself!

"So Swan," he gasped. "We never got to finish our conversation. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner one evening? At your convenience, of course."

"Really?" she asked, looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're doing this _now?_ You're actually asking me out while we're running from the freaking abominable snow monster?"

He shrugged as he forced himself to pick up the pace. "No time like the present."

She grinned. "Ask me again if we make it out of this alive."

"As you wish."

Charming stopped abruptly, so abruptly that Emma nearly plowed into him. "Guys, we don't have time for flirting. We've reached the forest. We've got to find a way to defeat this guy!"

"How about we…"

They never heard Emma's plan. Before another word could be spoken, the beast was upon them.

Killian acted instinctively, fear for Emma trumping natural feelings of self-preservation. Drawing his sword, he stepped forward, blocking his love from the threat facing them.

But Emma was having none of it. "Killian, get back! Your sword isn't worth a damn against him!"

"Maybe not, but you're daft if you think I'm leaving you in his clutches!"

"Get back," she reiterated, sounding panicked this time. "Killian!"

Suddenly Killian felt himself lifted from the ground. He looked down to see the beast's icy hand wrapped around his waist.

Emma began to glow, sparks flying from her fingers. Suddenly, Killian felt a boiling hot wind rush so close to him that he would likely have a burn on his cheek.

The snow monster roared and let Killian go, bringing his enormous hand to cover the sudden hole in his shoulder.

Killian hit the ground with a sharp thud. He lay still, the wind knocked from him.

"Killian!" Emma shouted in an agonized voice.

"Emma, focus!" her father bellowed. "We'll see to him in a moment. First we've got to get rid of this son of a bitch!"

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her sides, concentrating for all she was worth. Her fingers moved restlessly until abruptly she raised her hands and sent a spell in the leviathan's direction.

With an explosive "boom", the beast burst apart, and Killian brought his good arm up to shield his face from the aggressively falling snow.

For a beat in time, all was still; no one moved, and then Killian chanced a glance around him.

Abruptly, Emma fell out of her stupor and began frantically looking around her.

"Killian?" she shouted, and the fear in her voice felt like a dagger to the pirate's heart.

"Here, love," he called, rising painfully to a seated position.

She ran to him, dropping to her knees mere inches from him. "Are you alright?"  
Killian raised his good hand to cup her cheek. "I'm fine, lass. No need to fear."

Emma relaxed into his touch and closed her eyes for a mere moment, and then quickly she pulled away. She got to her feet, and Killian was chagrined to watch the look of relief slide from her face, to be replaced with…what? _Anger? Disgust? Loathing?_

Killian didn't know what it was, this look in his love's eyes. All he knew was that she was about to pull away from him yet again.

Emma turned on her heels without a word and stalked toward the town.

Charming reached down and helped Killian to his feet, both men looking after Emma.

"Give her time to cool off, Hook," Charming said with a comforting slap to his back. "She'll come around."

Killian nodded to the prince, wishing he had the other man's optimism. From the set of Emma's shoulders as she walked away from him, he feared it would take some time to regain the ground he'd obviously lost with her.

But what precisely was it that he'd done to offend her this time?

_Notes:_

_-It was really rather rude of the snow monster to interrupt Emma and Killian's fluffy little talk and inflict angst! It's clear Emma was very much shaken by the show down, but why is she taking it out on Killian? Is she backsliding once again? Are the walls going back up?_

_-Up next: Emma knows she's avoiding Killian, and she further knows it's not fair to him. Eventually, he seeks her out and insists they talk it out. Will she allow Killian to move forward with his plan to court his Swan?_


	4. Chapter 4

"I've checked every book in the library that has even the minutest reference to magical beasts," Belle said, idly fingering the handle of her coffee mug, "and I've come up empty. I have no idea what that snow monster was."

"Me neither," Henry declared. "There's nothing about him in my book."

It seemed half the town had met at Granny's to discuss the snow monster that had terrorized the town two days previously. Everyone had their ideas and theories for what the big guy was and who had sent him—the most…interesting…being Leroy's insistence that it was Santa Claus as he _really_ was. Leroy was adamant that anyone with a long white beard who went around saying "ho, ho, ho!" and employing _elves _as his workers was not to be trusted—but no one had any real answers.

Emma tuned out the conversation around her. Killian sat on the other side of the long table watching her with sad, tortured eyes. She was avoiding him; there was no other way to put it. He'd tried several times to talk with her over the past couple of days-meeting her family at Granny's for breakfast, showing up at her parents' apartment, coming to visit her at the sheriff's station—but she'd always managed to avoid being left alone with him.

It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to be with him. It was just…every time she looked at him, she saw it again, Killian raised ten feet off the ground held tightly in that freaking beast's hand. She'd felt nothing short of absolute panic when it had happened. Her fear had passed all bounds of rationality. Her magic had bubbled up and burst from her without her knowledge or consent—and she'd almost _hit_ him!

Images flashed through Emma's mind from a good twenty-seven years past. A little blonde girl getting angry when her foster brother took away her toy. Lights flickering. Him falling. His arm in a sling. How did it even happen? She hadn't even touched him; she'd just gotten angry with him! Her family—the Swans—looking at her with fear, sending her back.

Emma shuddered, her head spinning. She needed air. She needed air _now_! Abruptly she got to her feet and stumbled toward the door.

"Mom?" Henry asked in concern. "You okay?"

Emma pasted on a tight smile. "Fine, kid," she said through nearly closed throat. "Just need to step outside for a while."

She ignored the other questions sent her way. She had to get away; _she had to_! The cool…no _cold_…air that buffeted her face as she stepped from the door was welcome. It brought relief and clarity.

Relief and clarity, as it turned out, that was short lived. She'd taken no more than two steps along the sidewalk before she heard the bell above Granny's chime, and then _he_ was there. She knew it was him before he spoke, before he stepped before her. There was _something_ about being in his presence, an electricity, a heightened awareness.

"Swan!" Killian said. "Swan, wait. Please!"

It was the pleading in his voice that did her in. She closed her eyes against the fear, against the longing. She covered it all with anger.

"What?" she bit out.

He reached for her, but she danced just out of reach. He waited, hand outstretched for a mere moment, and then let it drop to his side with a defeated sigh.  
"Love, don't run from me!" he pleaded. "Don't shut me out. What have I done to offend you?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, pushing the tears away through sheer force of will. When she opened them again, they were hard pieces of jade.

"What have you done?" she nearly shouted. "_What have you done_? Killian, you nearly got yourself killed out there! I told you to back up. I told you to move away! But what did you do? Did you listen to me? No! Of course you didn't! You did whatever you damn well pleased…and _nearly got killed_!"

She was shaking now, wanting to pummel something, wanting to scream until she had no voice left. Instead, she turned and stalked away from him.

For a moment she thought it would work; she thought he would actually let her go. Then she heard his footsteps pounding behind her.

"Emma, sweetheart!" he pleaded. "Wait! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you!"

In three strides he'd reached her, his hook reaching for her, snagging her arm, turning her to face him. It was too much! _Too much!_ The tears began falling, regardless of what she wanted.

Killian's face softened, and he reached up to swipe at them. "Emma, love, I never meant to hurt you."

"Why didn't you listen to me?" she asked in a small voice.

"I couldn't love. _I couldn't_," she heard the pleading in his voice. "You were in danger, and I couldn't simply leave you to face it. Don't ask it of me!"

How could she make him see? "Killian," she said in a voice so soft he had to lean down to hear it. "I don't want to lose you. I can't stand the thought of you leaving me."

His face took on a look of excruciating pain. "Swan," his voice was thick, "do you honestly believe me capable of that? Haven't I proven myself true? Have you still failed to realize that I will _never_ leave you?"

She reached for him, her hand grazing his scruffy cheek. "I know. I know you wouldn't _willingly_ leave me, but things happen. People die. Every guy I've ever cared for has died, and if you did too…"

She closed her eyes, picturing Graham, Neal, even freaking _Walsh_ dying right before her eyes. It had been agonizing, but somehow she knew. She knew! It would be different if Killian succumbed to the same fate. The very _thought_ of his bleeding, lifeless form stopped her breath.

His hand and hook came to rest on her shoulders. "Love," his voice was gentle. "I can't promise nothing bad will ever happen to me, but…"

Emma's anger returned in a whoosh, and she stepped out of his grasp. "Happen to you? _Happen to you_!? Do you know what happened back there with the snow monster? When I saw you in his fist I panicked! Totally, complete, helpless panic! My magic burst out of me, totally out of my control! That first spell? The one that put a hole in the son of a bitch's shoulder? It came _this close_ to hitting you! I could have _killed _you! How do you think that makes me feel? I don't think I could even go on if the man I love died at my own hand!"

It took less than a heartbeat for Emma to realize what she'd just said, what she'd just admitted. It took him a moment longer, his look of distress melting slowly into one of wonder.

"The…the man you love?" he croaked.

Well, it was out there now. No taking it back. Truth was, she didn't know if she wanted to, so she just nodded.

Killian surged forward and captured her lips in a kiss that lit every cell within her body on achingly sweet fire. She was responding before she'd even truly realized what was happening, her body instinctively meeting his, joining his, scrambling to get closer; she could never be close enough. Her hands were in his hair, his, roaming over her back, their mouths meshing, tongues dancing, noses brushing against each other as they tilted their heads this way and that, looking for the perfect angle. She moaned his name, and he breathed hers like a prayer.

Would it always be like this with them? This passion, this need, this yearning to lose themselves in the other? Emma felt her magic bubbling up, and she let it go. A bubble of bright, pastel light enveloped them, illuminated them, displayed tangibly what she felt inside.

It went on and on, this kiss. It lasted forever.

It ended far too soon.

When it came to an end they merely stood there, arms entwined, foreheads pressed together, chests heaving has they struggled to pull air into their lungs. Eventually Emma took a step back, but didn't leave the circle of Killian's arms. She looked into his blue, blue eyes, her pain returning.

"I can't take the chance that I'll hurt you Killian," she said in an agonized whisper. "My magic is so unpredictable now…and when I'm emotional? I just seem to have no control."

He smiled tenderly, and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't fear your magic, love. It's a gift, a precious part of you. You'll work it out; you'll gain control over it, every bit as much as Regina has."

Her heart turned over at the confidence in his voice—the confidence he _always_ had in her. "But in the mean time?" she breathed. "If I hurt you before I can control it?"

His smile turned mischievous. "Then, darling, I suppose you'll have to bestow on me a true love's kiss and bring me back to life."

Emma's heart began pounding. "True love's kiss?" she squeaked.

Killian's face softened, and he continued caressing her cheek. "Surely, you know how I feel, Swan. Didn't my actions when I found you in New York make that perfectly clear? I love you, and if it isn't true love I feel, I know not what true love could be. You are the very heart within me, the very blood that flows through my veins."

Emma felt the tears rush to her eyes again. "But…what if I'm not there yet?" she whispered. "True love is a big deal in this family, and…"

He stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"It matters not, Emma," he said softly. "You have my love now and always, whether or not you ever return it in equal measure."

Her heart swelled, and she reached up, pulling his head down, caressing his lips with her own. This kiss was different. It was soft, gentle, loving, without heat. Maybe she was closer to true love than she's previously thought.

They were pulled from their haze of love by the honking of a horn. Emma looked around and chuckled. She and her pirate had _literally_ been making out right in the middle of the main street of Storybrooke. She waved an apology at the impatient motorist, took Killian's hand, and dragged him to the sidewalk.

"Right rude of the man in that horseless carriage, Swan," he muttered. "Forcing a man back to earth just when he'd attained heaven."

Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the way her lips tugged upward. "Do you ever run out of those blatantly obvious lines you use on women?"

"Not on 'women' in the plural, love," he said grinning and placing his hand and hook on her waist. "Just you."

"Hm," she hummed.

"Now, love," Killian said, "if I recall correctly, we were interrupted at a rather inopportune moment the other day. When that bloody monster arrived, I was just about to discuss something rather important with you."

"Yeah?" she asked with a smirk.

"Emma, love," he purred. "I wish to court you, and I wish to do it properly."

Her heart turned over yet again. That was such a quaint phrase "court her." Yet, it was perfectly fitting coming from the very talented lips of a 300 year old pirate.

"Really?" she asked sidling closer to him.

"Aye," he said with a decisive nod. "Your lad has assured me that the proper way to go about a courtship in this land is to ask the woman in question on a date. So, Swan will you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to," she gushed. She actually _gushed!_ What was this man doing to her?

"Excellent," he said with a quick peck to her lips. "In that case, I shall call for you at 6:00 p.m. tomorrow and escort you to dinner."

"Sounds great."

He smiled again. "I've a feeling I'll enjoy this dating business immensely. I fully intend to take advantage of every custom I can discover within this land to court my lovely Swan."

_Notes:_

_-So there's my take on just what issues Emma will be dealing with at the beginning of season 4. I think she's going to be afraid—not of Killian abandoning her, but of her hurting him or of him leaving her unintentionally through death. Truthfully, I doubt we'll get to "I love you" and discussions of true love this early in the season, but a girl can wish, can't she?_

_-And that, I think, brings this little story to a close. It's tempting to continue on and write their first date, but…well I've been more or less giving my take on spoilers and filming pictures we've been getting lately. From the photos and spoilers of 4x4, it looks like Killian's going to have a tough time of it…and that their first date isn't going to go all that well. If I open _that_ can of worms (not to mention dealing with Killian changing clothes and maybe getting his hand back), who _knows_ how long this story will become? Sadly, responsibilities irl refuse to allow me the freedom to delve into another LONG story like the others ("A Wish Your Heart Makes" and "Mysterious Fathoms Below") that I've written._


End file.
